The Last Letter
by Mandy Rose
Summary: Harry has been accused of killing Dumbledore and has the “Dementors kiss” performed. Hermione is devastated and receives a letter Harry wrote before “the kiss” Everything is not what it seems when you lose your true love.


Disclaimer: I don't own it, never have never will A/N: It may seem so sad but read it all, trust me the ending is worth it! Time: 7th year Description: Harry has been accused of killing Dumbledore and has the "Dementors kiss" performed. Hermione is devastated and receives a letter Harry wrote before "the kiss" Everything is not what it seems when you lose your true love.  
  
  
  
The Letter  
  
  
  
"It's going to be okay Hermione. He got what was coming to him. It wasn't anybody's fault but his own," explained Ron Weasley unknowing that he was only saying that because he was in denial.  
  
"You believe Harry did it then? Our best friend for 7 years just goes off and kills Voldemort and the school's headmaster," asked Hermione in between tears that were pouring down her face.  
  
"As much as I hate to think about it, it is very possible. Perhaps it wasn't on purpose but it was his spell that did it so he is guilty. Try to realize that if he didn't try to run from the ministry they wouldn't have ever given the Dementors permission to perform the kiss like they did," said Ron gently wiping away her tears with a tissue.  
  
Sighing deeply, Hermione walked over to the window and stared out into the starry sky. She hadn't even realized until just then that it had been late. Ever since Harry was gone she was constantly losing track of time and would just walk around or just sit some where like she was in a trance. 'This isn't grief, it's something much worse. He's not dead, he just doesn't have a soul,' thought Hermione grimly.  
  
Suddenly in through the window flew a snowy white owl. It was Hedwig, Harry's old owl and she had a letter tied to her leg. Hermione immediately took the letter off. She fell back into a chair from shock as she read it.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Hermione, I suppose by the time you get this I'll be gone but I will always be with you. You are never alone. I'm writing this to you because I don't want the Ministry to come after you because you had talked to me. I just want you to know who I am  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And I'd give up forever to touch you Cuz I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm the person who truly loved you. Would give up it all, just to see you. Will never forget what you've taught me. Dream of only you every night. Watch you from far away and ask how I got so lucky to have you in my life. Recalling when I first saw you and it brining tears to my eyes. Wishes just to touch your hair, and take out of your face. Wants to look into those eyes forever. Not move from that spot my whole life. To hold you always, as long as we're alive. Learn each day more about you, and that beautiful mind you have. Marry you and have a family. With each little step that the child takes, be living proof that I love you with all that I am.  
  
As far as what recently happened, I am completely innocent. The memory is far too painful to explain to the world but like I said before, I just want you to know who I am.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life Cuz sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late that night and I was up alone. Dumbledore rushed into the common room.  
  
He told me, "Grab your wand and come down to the Quidditch field because Lord Voldemort wants one final round with you to the death."  
  
Immediately I got my wand and hesitated for a second on whether I should go get you or let you just sleep through it. Deciding you'd be safest in bed I followed Dumbledore out of the common room and down the empty corridors. Once we reached the doors to outside, McGonagall rushed right over and gave me a hug good-bye which took me completely by surprise. I never thought that she would ever do such a thing but then again we were all acting different that night.  
  
She told me, "You are as brave as your farther but don't be foolish. You have so much to live for. Why go and do this now?"  
  
Too many things were going through my mind that I didn't even stop to think about what she just said. If I had perhaps you'd be in my arms right now as I await the Dementors because I know they're coming for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I lied to her, "I have nothing to live for, so I'm just better off dead anyhow." Then I ran outside with my wand tightly in my hand. I barely reached the Quidditch field when for the first time all night I began regretting doing this. I turned around to tell Dumbledore but he pointed straight ahead. Voldemort was there laughing, a shrill laugh that sent chills down my spine. That second I knew if we stood a chance at being together he had to be gone first. I yelled to him, "You're made up of lies and pure hatred that is why it will be an honor to kill you tonight!" He only laughed more and said, "Think you can Potter? Here take your shot first." I thought he was underestimating me, I'd had no idea in my mind that what the smoke around him was really a charm to shield him. I felt Dumbledore place his hand on my shoulder. Back then I thought he was encouraging me but now I truly realize he was but only trying to warn me. I was being very stubborn that night. I raised my wand high into the air and called out, "Avada Kedrava!" The green flash that flew from my wand nearly blinded me, as it bounced off of Voldemort and straight back to me. It was about to hit me when Dumbledore stepped out in front of me and allowed it to hit him instead. I screamed, "Nooo!!!" It was no good he was already dead. Tears flowed freely from my eyes and Voldemort clearly saw my weakness. "Crucio!" he called as I doubled over in pain from the curse. I was leaning over Dumbledore in pain when a miracle occurred. He reached his shaking hand into his pocket and handed me his wand. I didn't understand at first but then it all made sense as he stopped moving. I was not able to kill Voldemort because out wands both had feathers from the same phoenix but, Dumbledore's did not. Barely breathing I fought back the curse with all that I had left, raised Dumbledore's wand and shouted, "Avada Kedrava!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I never cried so much in my whole life as I did in the next few minutes. It was a combination of grief, and relief. I slowly stood and walked over to Voldemort. His face was not very shocked but, looked much more like he was expecting the end to come. I couldn't believe he was truly gone so I used my own wand to set his body on fire and watched him burn down to ashes and then them blowing in the wind. For the first time I looked at my surroundings and realized what this would look like if someone were to stumble upon me, here with Dumbledore's limp body and the last spell my wand performed was the curse he was killed by. I soon heard someone coming and saw it was none other than Snape. He spotted me and was telling me I killed Dumbledore. I denied it but everyone including the minister of magic that came onto the field believed I was guilty as charged. Once I had the chance I escaped from them. I ran and grabbed my invisibility cloak from my dormitory and slipped into your dormitory to kiss you good-bye. I'm sorry if that was invading your privacy but I knew I'd never find peace if I didn't. Quickly flying out of your window on my Firebolt I went straight to the Shrieking shack where I knew I wouldn't be caught until I needed to be. That's where I am right now as I write this. Once I attach this message to Hedwig I will let the Dementors perform the kiss. I am really guilty even if the true reason they don't know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's time for me to stop writing, and tell you good-bye. Although I don't think it will be. Never forget that I love you, always have, and forever will. All I ask is that you don't tell everyone but just know who I am.  
  
Love always,  
  
Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione began to cry even more. She started shacking and rocking herself as if she were but only a baby.  
  
"Why couldn't I have told him how I felt? That I loved him too?" she asked more to herself then to Ron.  
  
"Shhh.you had no way of knowing," said Ron coming over and cradling her in his arms.  
  
"No, this is not right," said Hermione as he held her. She would have pushed him away if it were not for her feeling so weak.  
  
"Only I'm allowed to hold her like that," said Harry loudly from right outside the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry?!" said Hermione, jumping up and running to the window, almost falling out as she reached to him.  
  
"The one and only," said Harry climbing off his broom and into the common room while Hermione embraced him tightly not wanting to let go.  
  
"I don't understand," was all Hermione could say before Harry pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers and ran his right hand through her hair.  
  
As he let go of her he said, "I thought you knew who I am. I am Harry Potter the one that will always be with you." 


End file.
